Red Wine
by multitrash-g
Summary: Regina couldn't tell you when she had fallen in love with Emma. But, she knew that she had, and that it was making her miserable. She also knew that Emma loved red wine. SwanQueen, hopefully a two-shot. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first published fanfiction ever. I've been writing them for as long as I can remember, and I thought it was time to share it with the world. Try to go easy on me. Also thanks to my friend for the encouragement. (You know who you are.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters. If I did, Regina and Emma would have been together in like... season 2.**

I couldn't tell you when I fell in love with Emma Swan. It just kind of happened.

And I had a hard time believing it. My brain physically did not want to process it.

My life became a really large problem that I couldn't solve.

Walking down the road became hard. Saying hello to people in Storybrooke was a challenge. Emma was constantly on my mind. I could barely focus on work anymore. So much of my job included communicating with the Sheriff's office. I was constantly in contact with her. It was going to be the bane of my existence.

Then there was the fact that I share a son with her. Henry was always being moved between her house and the mansion. I was forced to watch her bring my son home and hand him over like we lived in some kind of domestic bliss.

But that's all I really wanted.

"Regina," a high, melodic voice called.

I was in the kitchen making dinner for me and Henry when she brought him over.

"In here," I yelled.

"Mom, I'm going to play Xbox," Henry yelled and ran upstairs before I could say no.

I went back to dinner, forgetting about the blonde in my entryway. Emma abruptly arrived in the kitchen.

"Hey, Regina, I think the kid has some math homework due on Monday," Emma said. "Make sure he does it, he'll try to get out of it."

"I assure you, Swan, I can make him do his homework," I said.

"Swan? Wow, I must've made you mad," she teased.

Wait.

Was she flirting with me?

"I think I'll be on my way," Emma said. " I don't want to interrupt your time with Henry."

Oh, but you would never be interrupting. Can't you understand?

"Why don't you stay?" I asked taking the chicken out of the oven. What was I doing? " I clearly made too much for dinner."

"Why not?" She answered.

We talked for a while longer while I finished dinner. She updated me on the things Henry wouldn't tell me about school. I told her about his after school vendettas and his friends that came to the mansion. When she realized I was doing all the work, she even offered to cut the potatos. I handed her a knife and told her to go at it.

After a while Henry came downstairs to watch Tv, so Emma and I shifted the conversation from him to ourselves.

Emma and I finished dinner and I asked Henry to set the table. We all sat down like a big happy family.

If only.

"Henry how was school today?" I inquired.

As soon as the question was out, it was answered. Henry didn't stop talking about school for most of dinner.

And I swear Emma was making eyes at me all through dinner as well. No, I was going crazy.

About halfway through dinner, Henry took a call from a friend. Emma and I overheard the plans being made on the phone. We made eye contact and she raised her eyebrows at me. Was I going to let him go?

When Henry came back, I said yes before he even asked.

"Thanks mom! Bye Ma!" He kissed each of us goodbye and ran upstairs to pack.

I picked up the dishes from dinner and took them into the kitchen. Emma followed.

"You're going to be alone tonight?" she asked, nosily.

"Yes," I answered. "I am always alone when Henry goes to friends' houses."

"I feel bad about that."

I turned around and tossed down the towel I was using to dry dishes. Her blue eyes gazed at me with a genuine concern and then glanced to the floor quickly.

"You're welcome to stay."

What? Why did I say that?

"I have some red wine," I continued "and I made a chocolate cake earlier."

"Wine and cake? I'm in." she said.

"Bye Moms!" rang from the front door. Henry's friends were ready to leave.

"Bye Henry."

"See you Monday, kid."

And suddenly we were alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive feedback! Never would've expected that on my first story! The SwanQueen fandom really is amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: Haha no I still don't own them.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my real-life Emma. May you one day learn what you mean to me.**

I really didn't have any words for the feeling in my stomach. It was twisting and fluttering and jumping all at once. And Emma was only here for a drink. But it felt like she was here to stay. As we walked into the lounge, the feeling in my stomach did not subside.

Emma made herself right at home. She down on the couch, took her shoes off and grabbed a glass of wine. She pulled her feet up under her knees. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Comfortable?" I asked

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm not used to living in a mansion."

She blushed. An actual, literal blush. And I'll be damned if it wasn't the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Make yourself right at home, Swan," I continued sarcastically. "I won't even bother cleaning anymore, between you and Henry." I sat down beside her. I made sure to keep at a distance at which I could control myself. I still didn't trust myself not to get lost in those blue eyes. We sat in silence, drinking wine and just breathing.

"Are you okay with Henry going off like this?" Emma suddenly chimed in.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He just left you alone on your night with him," she cleared up.

"He does this almost every weekend," I continued.

Emma turned her head. She seemed genuinely concerned about me. Was she actually worried that I would be lonely?

"You could always come over if you're by yourself," she offered.

Now it was silent again, but not awkward. It was comfortable.

"Thanks for the offer Emma, but you know I like to be alone sometimes."

"I do."

She did know. She knew more about me than anyone else. Maybe that's why I fell so head over heels for her.

The silence became deafening. I could hear my own sporadic heartbeat. I had been waiting for her to start a conversation, but clearly it would be my burden.

"So has Hook moved in yet?" I prodded. Why on earth would I say that? I didn't want to know the answer.

"Well no," Emma said. "I actually haven't asked him yet."

I sat up a little straighter. What? Why?

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'm actually thinking of ending things with him," she said.

"What? Why?" I asked again.

I honestly don't think Henry likes him," she explained. "Or my parents for that matter"

I knew about that. Henry constantly complained to me about Hook. He told me Hook was intrusive and not always nice to Emma. I was glad to hear he may be out of Henry's life. For Henry.

And for me.

"If you think that would be best for Henry," I said.

"I think it would be best for me," Emma said. "I've been caught up in Hook since we rescued Henry from Neverland. I think it's time for me to explore other options."

We were very close on the couch now. When did we get so close?

"Yea that sounds like a good idea," I stuttered. I was looking into her eyes now. I decided I needed a drink and downed the rest of my wine.

"You think?" She teased. There was that flirting again. Now it was very noticeable.

"Yea, maybe you could experiment with other relationships," I said. "There are plenty of other people in the town."

God, when had I gotten so awkward.

"That sounds great," she said. "But I think I already have someone in mind."

We were so close. I would have to kiss her. I was going to go crazy. I was thinking about going crazy when she kissed me.

She kissed me. Really well.

Both of us were on our knees now. So many things we're going through my mind, mostly confusion. There was no way she had been talking about me.

I pulled away, my hands still on her face.

"Emma," I whispered.

"Regina," she said back. "I know this is confusing, but it's always been you."

Oh God, I was going to cry. I kissed her. She tasted sweet, exactly how I imagined it. It was now that I realized we were laying down, my body on top of hers, on the couch. I was actually making out with Emma Swan.

"Wait," I had to stop again. "What about the pirate?"

I expected to find her stumped and confused, but she just looked at me and smiled. She pushed some hair behind my ear.

"It's done," she smiled. "Or it will be. It's been you for a long time."

The fact made me somewhat nervous that she was technically cheating on him, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Stay the night," I whispered.

"Regina, we just-"

"Not like that," I said. "Just stay with me."

"Okay," Emma smiled. "I will."

I looked at the half full glass on the table, and then I thanked the red wine.

 _fin_

 **A/N: So that's my first story. I enjoyed writing it so look forward to more of my work if you liked it! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
